The Plan
by CutePiglet
Summary: Yugi's been all over his new game lately and Yami tries to get his boyfriend's attention. YxYY


**Author's note: **I actually wrote this about seven months ago, posted it on Tumblr and people really wanted me to finish it. And I thought it would be a good idea to turn it into a Valentine's special.

So here it is~!

* * *

It had been going on for a while. Yugi would come home, throw his schoolbag in a lone corner and try out his new game on the Playstation 4. He had been addicted for a couple of days and Yami was getting rather annoyed. He loved seeing Yugi happy of course, and he looked the happiest when he was slaughtering those weird looking monsters and doing several fist pumps in a row.

Yami could merely watch everyday, sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other. He would often try to keep the small talk going, but Yugi would end up being too distracted by his new quest.

This was probably unhealthy. Sometimes one of his friends would drop by and ask to play some duel monsters or hang out at Burger World, but Yugi would simply say he _just _made it to the next level and was unable to save the game. What was so interesting about a random guy walking around with some sort of weird weapon in his hand, making weird noises whenever he hit a monster square in the face, anyway?

In other words, Yami had to do something about it. Even Jii-chan had given up on him. Yugi was still his usual kind self, but he spent every minute of the day in front of the television with that black joystick. And the grip on that thing was pretty strong, too. One time, Yami had tried to gently grab it from him, but it seemed like Yugi's fingers were glued to the damn thing.

Today was Valentine's Day. Not that both of them found it a very special day ("At least there will be a chocolate sale afterwards," Jounouchi had said smugly), but Yami secretly hoped they could at least spend the day together.

"I'm home!" Yami looked over his shoulder as Yugi came running into the house and walked into the living room to drop his bag. His violet eyes fell on the television and started sparkling mischievously right away. He went upstairs to change into his regular clothes and came back down after about a minute. Yami had already prepared a plan and stood up from the couch.

"Hello, Aibou."

"Hey."

After a few seconds, the Playstation was turned on and Yugi was parked in front of the television, sitting on a small purple pillow. Yami quietly walked over to his boyfriend who was so distracted by the monsters on the screen that he almost jumped out of his skin when Yami suddenly sat behind him.

"Oh, it's you. You scared me."

However, Yami didn't reply. He merely let his hands rest on Yugi's small shoulders and squeezed them gently, carefully massaging him. He scooted a bit closer so he could lay his legs down next to Yugi's bended ones and nuzzled his neck. Looking through his eyelashes, he saw that the grip on the joystick was loosening. With a small, satisfied grin, Yami carefully let his hands wander down Yugi's back, teasingly poking some areas.

"…" The monsters on the screen were edging closer to the main character, but the main character did not even try to escape. Yugi's grip on the joystick was too weak now and Yami could not help but chuckle. "Mou Hitori no Boku."

It came out as a small warning, yet playful growl and he quickly resumed hitting the monsters. Yami was not about to give up, though and he slowly moved his hand to Yugi's right leg. Since it was too hot to wear pants, Yugi had decided to wear some simple shorts, which stopped right above his knees. They were very loose, allowing Yami to slip his hand under them.

At this point, Yugi froze. However, Yami was merely caressing Yugi's thig with his thumbs tenderly while hugging him with his free arm. Yugi let out a small sigh and leaned his head back until it was resting on Yami's own shoulder.

Yami smiled and rubbed his cheek against Yugi's. He had successfully distracted him and quickly took his chance.

"Sorry," he said softly when he nudged Yugi with his leg so he tipped over. Yugi landed on his stomach and let out a small huff as the air was forced out of his lungs. Yami crawled over to him and sat on his lower back. The joystick had ended up not too far away from Yami and he could feel Yugi trying to squirm away from him.

"That was mean."

"You mean smart, Aibou."

They both stared at the screen where the main character was getting defeated by all sorts of monsters and Yami smirked down at Yugi's disappointed face.

"Now we can spend some time together."

"We were spending time together a few seconds ago," Yugi said dryly. Yami chuckled and gently patted his back with his hand. Yugi lifted his bare legs up in the air and swung them back and forth, he was still wearing his white socks, which had gotten a bit dirty.

They fell into a bit of an awkward silence; Yugi kept swinging his legs and Yami was absently stroking Yugi's thighs, which remained on the ground. Every now and then, he would teasingly poke the back of his knees, earning a small jump from his boyfriend.

"I miss you," Yami murmured after a while. "You've been all over that game lately." Yugi stopped swinging his legs and let out a small sigh through his nose, looking back up at Yami. His eyes had softened a bit and there was a very faint smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay. Just didn't think you'd choose a videogame over me." Yami bit his lip to keep himself from laughing when Yugi tried to kick him with one of his legs. He knew it was not true, but it had been a while since he had the chance to tease Yugi a bit. Grabbing both of his legs to make sure he wouldn't get kicked in the face, he wrapped one arm around them so they couldn't escape and let his other hand hover above his boyfriend's feet.

"You sure you want to do that?"

Yugi nervously looked over his shoulder and saw the position they were in. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but Yami simply made it impossible for him to do so.

"Don't," Yugi said quietly, still trying to get away. "You know how ridiculously ticklish I am."

"I know," Yami said, his lips curling into a very sadistic smirk. He lowered his hand until the tips of his fingernails were barely touching the other's small feet. The said feet twitched and Yugi let out a rather un-manly yelp.

"Okay, you got me. I'll do whatever you want," he said in one breath. "Just—Don't tickle me."

With a small sigh, Yami let go of Yugi's legs and looked down at him with a small smile. "You have no idea what day it is, do you?"

Yugi blinked and frowned. "Friday?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

For the second time that day, Yugi's eyes widened. Then, he quickly averted his gaze, staring at the floor. "Woops."

Laughing softly, Yami leaned down and moved around a bit, so he could carefully lie next to the other. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're holding my hand instead of that stupid joystick."

Yugi had indeed grabbed Yami's hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them gently. They lay on the ground together for a while, staring at each other's eyes. Yami saw that Yugi's eyes looked awfully tired and irritated (probably because they'd been staring at a screen for a couple of weeks straight) and he gave him a quick kiss on his nose. Yugi leaned into him, nuzzling the spot behind his ear.

"You wanna finish the level and get some ice-cream afterwards?" Yami murmured against his cheek, letting his lips brush over the skin.

Both teenagers looked up when they suddenly heard a defeated scream. They looked at the TV screen and saw the words, "GAME OVER" on it. The game offered to start over and Yami was about to apologize, but then he felt a hand on his cheek, turning him around so he was forced into a kiss.

It was very brief and sweet; he blinked and it was over. Yugi gave him one of his typical grateful smiles and pressed their foreheads together.

"Let's lay here for a little while longer. I've missed you as well."

With a small grunt, Yugi got up and carefully positioned himself on top of the other. Yami instantly wrapped his arms around the other's waist, stroking his lower back. Yugi had his face buried in the other's neck, murmuring sweet nothings while Yami looked up at the ceiling with a content smile.

* * *

**Author's note: **I will be addicted to the Playstation like that when Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out next year. _Definitely. _*forever waiting*

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! *said the single chick* But that's okay, 'twas just another Friday for me. xD

Please review on your way out!


End file.
